


The Stars in Your Eyes

by ImmortalCoelacanth



Series: A Hat in Time Reader Fics [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Kisses ahead, Other, flirty Moonjumper, more of a fantasy setting, reader is a member of the nobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth
Summary: Sneaking out of the castle to look at the stars was something you had always done, but this time something had changed, something was different.There was a red string poking out of the forest…
Relationships: Moonjumper (A Hat in Time)/Reader
Series: A Hat in Time Reader Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Working on uploading my reader fics from Tumblr. Please note that the tags will probably change as I try to figure out how to best tag this oneshot on AO3 because sometimes I don't get how tags work

The full moon shone down upon you as you stealthily made your way through the garden, not wanting to get caught by the guards who patrolled this area. The heavy, armored footsteps made you freeze, but when they got farther away you relaxed and continued moving, crawling through some bushes.  
  


The clothes you had decided to wear were getting stained with grass and mud, but you paid them no mind. Dirt had never bothered you, a drastic difference from your mother’s constant need for everything to be clean.  
  


You continue crawling forward, occasionally pausing as the guards walk near you once again, but you are never caught. It seems as though the world is encouraging you to go out and explore, _live_ for once.  
  


A smile breaks out on your face as you slide out of the final row of bushes, now free of the oppressive castle you had spent most of your life in. You turn around, eyeing the stone structure with distaste. You knew your parents meant well, but it was so _frustrating_ being forced to remain there.  
  


Excitement humming in your veins, you march towards the forest not too far from your home, the tall grass in the field brushing against your legs. Even if the guards were to spot you now you would not get in any trouble thanks to your disguise.  
  


It was a smart idea, stealing some of the clothes the servants wore to use them for yourself, even if they were not the most comfortable. The ragged cloak also helped, hiding your frame and face from anyone who got too close.  
  


A couple minutes pass and you continue walking forward, the castle behind you slowly growing smaller as you put more distance between it. You glance up to the stars, their luminescence catching your eyes, and you are surprised to see how large the moon looks out here. Had it grown bigger while you were walking?   
  


You sigh, shaking off the questioning thoughts and instead focus on your original goal. You had come out here to relax and look at the stars, and that is exactly what you are going to do!  
  


No giant moon would distract you from your mission, even if it was strange and abnormal…  
  


However just are you are about to lie down and look up at the stars, a vibrant light catches your attention. You turn around, easily finding the strange, glowing phenomenon that you had noticed.  
  


It looks like it is some sort of red string.  
  


It remains where it is, poking out of the woods as it flutters in the breeze, and you slowly walk towards it.  
  


Once you are close enough you reach out to grab it and watch as it loops around your hand all on its own, no sign of what was causing it to do so. The sight reminds you of the times where your parents would hold hands, and you cannot help but wonder if the string is trying to do the same with you. It then pulls your hand, making you take a step forward. Curious, you look up and stare at the trees in front of you.  
  


It wants you to enter the forest.  
  


Once more the string tugs on your hand, but this time you resist it, uncertain about following it. You had no idea where it wanted to take you or what it even was. This was dangerous and could be life threatening.   
  


And yet a part of you _wants_ to follow it, despite the risk you would be taking. This had never happened before, it was something _new_. A break from your monotonous, predictable life.  
  


You notice the string starting to sag, a part of you noting that it seemed _disappointed_ and you take another step forward. Immediately the stand of glowing light perks back up, and continues to pull you towards the forest.  
  


Well, you had made your choice. Now it was time to commit to it.  
  


So you enter the unnamed forest, doing your best to not trip over and roots or rocks as you are guided to your unknown destination. The woods are silent as you walk through them, the animals either asleep or missing. Even the winds are unnaturally calm, but you do not feel scared. There is something peaceful about this silence, something _soothing_ about it.  
  


An uncertain amount of time passes before you are free of the constant trees, the string leading you to some sort of clearing.  
  


Here the moon is even larger, the glowing orb dominating most of the sky, but this is not what catches your attention.  
  


There are red strings _everywhere!  
  
_

Some lay limp against the grass covered ground while others reach off into the distance, but they all seem to originate from the same place, coming out of some sort of object. Your eyes grow wide in surprise as you realize what the object is. It is a hammock of some sort, made out of the same luminous strings.  
  


Just what in the world is a hammock doing all the way out here?!  
  


You walk forward, string still looped around your hand, and notice that the hammock is not empty.  
  


The figure resting in it is unlike anything you have ever seen. Their skin is blue and red markings cover their face. The clothes they wear, formal in appearance, are worn with time and you can see what appears to be manacles on their wrists with chains attached to them.  
  


Then you notice that they are _missing their legs!  
  
_

A gasp escapes you and you back up, certain that whatever it is you are staring at must be some kind of _corpse_ , with how still it was and the lack of legs. However to your complete and utter surprise the figure shifts at the sound of your voice.  
  


They roll over onto their side so they are now facing you, eyes still shut. You feel a familiar tug on your hand and glance down. The string wants you to get closer to this figure, but you have no idea why.  


You take a deep breath in, let it out, and walk forward until you are standing at the edge of the hammock. The string relaxes but does not let go. It then starts coiling around your fingers, slowly wrapping itself around each digit.  
  


Perhaps if you had been paying more attention to it you would have brushed the string off, but your eyes were glued to the figure before you, still sound asleep.  
  


Strange, it looks as though their face is a mask of some sort…  
  


Curiosity controlling your actions, you reach forward and trace the red markings on the figure’s face. The flesh is warm, and your touch makes them twitch slightly.  
  


Suddenly an arm grabs your wrist, making you let out a yelp as you try to pull your hand away. Unfortunately their grip is too strong which leaves you with no way to escape. However, instead of losing an arm, and possibly your life, the figure starts nuzzling their face into your palm, a happy sigh escaping them.  
  


This is, without a doubt, the most adorable thing you have seen in your life!  
  


The sight before you lasts for only a couple more moments before the figure begins to stir, their mismatched red eyes opening and landing on you, widening in surprise.  
  


A loud, startled shout escapes the figure and the hammock beneath them disappears in a puff of red smoke, making them fall to the ground with you falling along with them thanks to the hand still on your wrist. You land atop the figure, face smooshed against their reddish, orange cloak.  
  


“I’m sorry!” You squeak, scampering backwards so you are no longer pinning them. “I’m so sorry!”  
  


_“It is alright.”_ The figure groans softly, sitting up slightly so he can look at you. _“You have done no harm, but I would recommend you do not make a habit of surprising others while they rest.”  
  
_

Well that certainly sounded _refined._ Both his voice and words remind you of some of the nobles who would visit the castle, however there is no arrogance or pride in his voice.  
  


It was odd to hear something so similar yet so different, and the situation only grew more bizarre as the figure _floated_ up off the ground, positioning himself so he was directly in front of you.  
  


Luckily you cannot see any anger in his strange, glowing eyes, but he does look a bit annoyed.  
  


_“Now how did you find me?”_ He asks, folding his arms as he stares at you with suspicion in his eyes.  
  


“That string brought me here.” You answer, gesturing to the only glowing thread that remained in the clearing, hovering not too far from him. “It pulled me to you.”   
  


A scandalized noise escapes the figure and he reaches out to tuck the string into his sleeve, a strange red blush appearing on his face.  
  


Wait, _blush?!_ Did that mean he was-  
  


_“Please disregard those strings.”_ He says, the blush on his face fading as he looks at you once again. _“They revel in causing mischief and only create trouble.”  
  
_

Well that did nothing to explain _why_ one had brought you here, but before you can further pursue this topic the figure speaks once again. _“Now, I believe introductions are needed then, as I do not know you nor do you know me.”  
  
_

He then backs up, twirling a bit and striking a pose. _“You may call me, Moonjumper!”  
  
_

The sight is a bit ridiculous, and you cannot help but laugh softly for a couple seconds before responding.  
  


“Hello,” You say with a warm smile on your face, introducing yourself to the now named Moonjumper.  
  


The moment he hears your name you can see his eyes narrow before growing wide. _“Ah, the heir to the throne of the Étoile Kingdom.”  
  
_

You take a step back, surprised that this being knew something like that. “How do you know about that?!”  
  


_“I hear and see many things in the horizon.”_ He replies, floating closer and closing the gap you had made. _“I cannot help but wonder what royalty is doing in a place such as this so late at night.”  
  
_

Instinct has you looking to the ground in shame as you answer. “I just wanted to look at the stars for a little while.”  
  


Actually you had planned to stay out for the entire night before sneaking back to the castle, but Moonjumper did not need to know that.  
  


_“That is understandable, the Étoile Kingdom does have a beautiful view of the stars.”_ He chuckles, and the noise makes your heart beat just a bit faster. _“Though now I choose to stay here for other reasons.”  
  
_

“Other reasons?” You question, mouth suddenly dry as you stare up at the floating figure. “May I know what those are?”  
  


_“Ah, there are many beautiful sights that I wish to see.”_ Was the quiet reply, a faint smirk on his face as he stares at you.  
  


A nervous chuckle escapes you. “Oh, well that’s completely understandable-”  
  


_“Out of all of the stars in your kingdom,”_ Moonjumper suddenly says, reaching out and gently brushing the back of his hand against your cheek. _“You shine the brightest.”  
  
_

There was no denying the bright blush that had appeared on your face, both from his words and the affectionate gesture. Years of training to repress such a reaction are thrown out the window and you knew that if your father saw you now he would be _furious.  
  
_

“Thank you.” You murmur, glancing down to the ground as one hand rises to nervously scratch at your cheek. “But you don’t need to say that-”  
  


_“Why would I lie?”_ He purrs, placing a hand under your chin to make you look up at him. _“You are a lovely person, young heir, both inside and out.”  
  
_

The blush is back at full force and you know you can do nothing to stop it.  
  


Compliments are something you are used to hearing, being the child of royalty will do that, but the sheer _sincerity_ in his words leaves you breathless and makes your heart flutter. For a moment you allow yourself to believe that this might truly happen, that someone might genuinely care about _you_ and not your royal blood, but you quickly push the feelings to the side.  
  


“So you mentioned the horizon!” You practically shout, eager to change the topic. “Do you live there?”  
  


You wince when the smile on Moonjumper’s face disappears, replaced by a frown. He glances off to the side and you can practically feel the sorrow radiating off of him.  
  


_“Saying that I am trapped there is a bit more accurate.”_ He mumbles, eyes filled with some unknown emotion. _“A curse, a hex, some magical binding that prevents me from leaving except on special occasions such as tonight.”  
  
_

Sympathy floods your heart, he was a prisoner just like you were, and you instinctively reach out and hug him. “I’m sorry to hear that Moonjumper.”  
  


A surprised noise escapes him at the gesture, but instead of pushing you away he wraps his arms around you, returning the hug. _“Thank you, lovely Moonflower.”  
  
_

You pull back and send the floating figure a confused look. “Moonflower? Where did that come from?”  
  


_“I believe it would be unwise to speak your real name aloud, should your parents find out about this visit.”_ You nod, immediately understanding what he is talking about.  
  


The heir to the royal throne _sneaking out_ and wearing _servant’s clothes_? It would be a scandalous affair if anyone ever found out, and you would never be able to leave the castle again.  
  


Besides, Moonflower is a wonderful name.  
  


_Especially the lovely part…  
  
_

You blush and shake the thoughts away, a bit frustrated with how easily flustered you were getting. It was strange since no one had ever made you react this way, and yet every word Moonjumper spoke seemed to make your heart race and your palms sweat.  
  


You have no idea if the sincerity or blatant flirting is to blame for your reactions, or if it is some combination of the two.  
  


_“So,”_ Moonjumper suddenly says, sending you a mischievous smile that did nothing to calm your pounding heart. _“Would you still like to view the stars?”  
  
_

You are a bit taken aback by the seemingly random question, but you nod your head anyways. A moment later the figure before you is gone, but you can feel a pair of arms scooping you up and holding you against some’s chest.  
  


_Moonjumper’s_ chest.  
  


“MOONJUMPER ARE YOU INSANE?!” You cannot help but shriek as he soars up into the air.  
  


Terrified, you bury your face into his neck, trembling slightly in his arms. Your ascent slowly comes to a halt but you refuse to look up. You have no idea how high up you are and you are in no way interested in finding out.  
  


_“I won’t let you fall, my Moonflower.”_ Moonjumper chuckles, and you can easily imagine the soft smile that must have been on his face. _“Trust me and look.”  
  
_

It takes you a moment to work up the courage to lift your face out of the crook of his neck, and a bit longer to open your eyes, but when you do you are more than happy you listened to him.  
  


“Wow,” You breathe, staring at the landscape around you. “It’s _beautiful_.”  
  


The ground was _very_ far below you, but you did not feel afraid. Thanks to how high up you are you can easily see _all_ of your kingdom, from the castle to the small village nearby, but that is not the most impressive part of this new view.  
  


The stars shine above you, bathing you and Moonjumper in their glowing radiance. You lean back so you can stare up to the sky, resting your head on Moonjumper’s shoulder. “This is amazing, thank you so much!”  
  


_“You’re welcome, my lovely Moonflower.”  
  
_

You spend a couple minutes like this, reclining in Moonjumper’s arms as you looked up at the stars. Unfortunately your back started to cramp up a bit, so you sat up and glance over at the one holding you.  
  


His eyes are closed and a peaceful smile was stretched across his face. A grin forms on your face at the sight, and you cannot help but reach over and start tracing the red marks once again. Though he does not open his eyes, Moonjumper presses his face into your palm, sighing happily like he had before.  
  


He shifts you in his arms so he is no longer cradling you, red strings wrapping around you to keep you in place. It dawns on you that the threads actually came from _him_ , and were most likely magic of some kind, which meant he had led you to him earlier.  
  


However, recalling the embarrassed look you had seen on his face, you know he did not _consciously_ bring you here.   
  


But the reason _why_ he had brought you here is still unknown, not that you are too concerned with finding out.  
  


Now you are held in front of him, pressed against his chest as you look up into his face. You shudder as a cold breeze rips through you and Moonjumper pulls you even closer.  
  


“Thanks.” You breathe, unconsciously leaning into him. “I can’t believe how amazing the stars look up here.”   
  


Moonjumper hums softly. _“Hm, yes the stars are quite beautiful, but I happen to enjoy looking at your eyes far more, my dear Moonflower.”  
  
_

Your face feels like it is on fire but at this point you do not care.  
  


Moonjumper descends back into the clearing and puts you down, though he remains close to your side. You sit down on the grass, him immediately joining you, and you decide that now would be the best time to get to know him more. You talk about your life, while Moonjumper discusses what it is like in the horizon, and what he knows about your home. It turns out he had actually been watching the kingdom for nearly ten years, coming down from the horizon once the moon was full so he could look around.  
  


Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, and in almost no time at all you see Moonjumper nervously glance at the sky, fingers knitting together. _“The moon falls and dawn approaches. Soon I shall be forced back to the horizon.”  
  
_

He leans down and softly presses a kiss against your forehead, lingering for just a moment as he speaks. _“Thank you for making this night memorable to me, my lovely Moonflower.”  
  
_

Every part of you screams to not let it end like this, with so much implied but nothing said as he starts to float away. Your hands reach up, grabbing on to his cloak, and you pull him down towards you.  
  


Your lips brush against his, and you swear you can feel him lean into the kiss.  
  


After a moment you let Moonjumper go and the floating figure backs away just a bit, eyes wide with some unknown emotion. Suddenly it dawns on you that your gesture might not have been welcome, and you look down to the ground in shame.  
  


“I’m sorry-” You go to apologize, but your words are cut off when Moonjumper scoops you up into his arms and spins you around, laughing happily.  
  


_“You have nothing to apologize for.”_ He whispers, affectionately nuzzling the side of your head. _“My lovely Moonflower.”  
  
_

You smile and wrap your arms around his neck, leaning forward to smooch him once more. A startled noise escapes you when Moonjumper deepens the kiss just a bit. He then pulls away and laughs, making your heart start racing once again.  
  


Laughter bubbles out of you and you join him, a massive smile on your face as the joyful sounds fill the space around you. Once you both stop and the silence creeps in, Moonjumper speaks again.  
  


_“May I have to honor of escorting you home?”  
  
_

“Of course.” You murmur, burying yourself against his chest as he floats higher up into the air and soars back to the castle.   
  


In almost no time at all he reaches the stone structure that is your home, the sky above you starting to lighten as dawn slowly grows closer.  
  


Time is running out.  
  


_You wish the night never had to end.  
  
_

You direct Moonjumper to your room. Luckily enough the window is still open, allowing Moonjumper to place you inside. You turn around and stare at the figure floating outside, your heart aching at the mournful expression on his face.   


He leans forward and takes one of your hands, bringing it up to his face and kissing the back of it. _“I certainly enjoyed tonight, my lovely Moonflower.”  
  
_

“As did I.” You breathe, doing your best to push down the tears that were welling up in your eyes.  
  


_“May we meet again.”_ And with that final message he starts backing away, smiling at you one more time.  
  


You sigh sadly as you look out the window, watching as the first rays of sunlight touch the world. Almost immediately Moonjumper’s form starts to flicker, vanishing in moments and leaving no sign that he was ever there.  
  


However you see a faint glimmer of red drifting through the air towards you. You reach out and catch the glowing thread, pulling it to your chest as you look down at it.  
  


The string wraps around your hand one more time before it vanishes, turning into a puff of red smoke that dances away on the wind.  
  


You can feel the tears falling from your eyes. They roll down your face, landing on your hands and the stone windowsill.  
  


You sniffle and wipe your tears off of your cheeks, not wanting to end what had been the best night of your life in sorrow. Instead you focus on remembering all of the good that had happened. The sound of Moonjumper’s laughter, his warm hugs.  
  


The sensations of his lips brushing against yours as you _kissed-  
  
_

You push away from the window, the frown on your face shifting into a determined smile. You quickly change into your proper attire and stride out of your room with a goal in mind.  
  


You _will_ see him again, no matter what! All you need is to know when the next full moon will be.  
  


Perhaps one of the servants might know…

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, skimming through this I need to practice writing something other than past tense to rebuild my skills XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading!
> 
> \- ImmortalCoelacanth


End file.
